Anagramme
Ein Anagramm ist ein Wort, dass durch Neusortierung der Buchstaben ein anderes Wort, eine Wortfolge oder einen kompletten Satz ergibt. Dabei darf jeder Buchstabe nur so oft verwendet werden, wie er auch vorkommt. Ein Anagramm soll das ursprüngliche Wort reflektieren oder kommentieren und ist daher oft ein Syonym, ein Antonym, eine Parodie, eine Kritik oder ein Lob. Die Entdeckung, dass der Name Ethan Rom ein Anagramm von „Other Man“ („Anderer Mann“, „Mann der Anderen“) ist, sowie die Bestätigung auf der Webseite von Oceanic Airlines hat viele Fans zu dem Schluss gebracht, dass das „Metaversum“ von Lost auf ähnliche Art und Weise analysiert werden könnte. Bestätigte Anagramme thumb|right|[[Ethan Rom - Other Man]] Die folgenden Beispiele sind bestätigte Anagramme, da sie von den Produzenten verifiziert wurden. Dies bedeutet nicht nur, dass die Anagramme einen Bezug zu den Ursprungsworten haben, sondern auch, dass die Produzenten die Worte absichtlich verwendet haben, in der Hoffnung, dass die Fans das Anagramm entdecken. * Ethan Rom - Other Man („Anderer Mann“, „Mann der Anderen“); auf der Webseite von Oceanic Airlines (Deuterocanon) * Mittelos - Lost Time („Verlorene Zeit“); bestätigt in einem offiziellen Podcast * Hoffs/Drawlar - Flash Forward („Vorausblende“); bestätigt in einem offiziellen Podcast Noch unbestätigte Anagramme Hierbei handelt es sich um Anagramme, die sehr naheliegend sind, aber noch nicht bestätigt wurden. * Gary Troup - Purgatory („Fegefeuer“); Quelle benötigt * Henry Gale, Minnesota - See an Other Man lying („Siehe einen Mann der Anderen lügen“); Quelle benötigt * Herarat - Her, a rat („Sie, eine Ratte“); Earhart * Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward - Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad („Sawyer der Betrüger, ein schlechter Vater“); Quelle benötigt * Canton Rainier - Reincarnation (Wiedergeburt) * Only Fools Are Enslaved By Time And Space (Video) - Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in cave. Falsche Anagramme Für die Diskussion von Anagrammtheorien, siehe Theorien-Seite Während man aus nahezu jedem Wort oder Satz etwas anderes gebildet werden kann, ist es die Absicht eines Anagramms, etwas bedeutungsvolles zu erzeugen, das im Kontext mit den ursprünglichen Inhalten steht. Zum Beispiel kann man aus „Vincent the dog“ („Vincent der Hund“) über 600 verschiedene Anagramme bilden, wie zum Beispiel „Iced Thong Vent“ („Vereister Tanga Entlüfter“) oder „Dig the Convent“ („Grabe die Konvention“). Während es sich dabei technisch gesehen um Anagramme handelt, sind es tatsächlich falsche Anagramme, da sie keinen Bezug zu Lost haben. Die Erwartung von Mustern oder Verbindungen, die tatsächlich gar nicht existieren, ist ein Phänomen namens Apophänie. Alternate Reality Games Siehe auch: * The Lost Experience * Find 815 * The Project In den bisherigen ARGs werden Anagramme verwendet, die der Nutzer entschlüsseln muss, um Hinweise oder Passwörter zu erhalten. In manchen Fällen verwenden verschiedene Charaktere Anagramme als Decknamen, die zum Teil auf den eigentlichen Namen der jeweiligen Charaktere basieren. Manchmal verwenden auch einzelne Charaktere Anagramme ihrer eigenen Namen als Decknamen. Beispiele aus The Lost Experience * Persephone - OpenersHep * Rachel Blake - CHARLABEELK * Mandrake Wig - Waking Dream („Wach-/Tagtraum“) * Wally Bolé - Yellow Lab („Gelber Lab(rador)“) Beispiele aus Find 815 * Sam Thomas - smash moat * I want answers („Ich will Antworten“) - a warn witness („Ein Warnzeuge“) Beispiele aus The Project * Batteries Ice Pint („Batterien Eis Glas“) - Patience is bitter („Geduld ist bitter“) (E-Mail vom 20. August) Externe Links * Ssynth Anagramm-Löser * Wordsmith Anagramm-Löser Kategorie:Analyse Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen